


Marking my territory

by teorema



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Boys in Skirts, Choking, Crossdressing, Crying, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Ex Sex, For a lot of reasons, Han Jisung | Han wears skirts, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, Lee Minho is Jealous, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lingerie, M/M, Overstimulation, Penetration, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Sub Han Jisung | Han, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Unprotected Sex, a lot of crying, and lingerie, ex boyfriends, jisung is extremely sensible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teorema/pseuds/teorema
Summary: Minho thought he was over Jisung, he tried his best to stay away from him, even if he had to deny his best friend’s invites. When he thought he was ready to see him, things go south. Maybe he was ready to see him, he wasn’t ready though, to see him with someone else.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 18
Kudos: 315
Collections: MINSUNG BINGO: Round One





	Marking my territory

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t even review it because I was to embarrassed to read it. I hope I didn’t make any bad mistakes, if I did, I’m sorry.
> 
> https://twitter.com/minsungbingo?s=21

That day was supposed to be good. It didn’t matter if he was going to spend it with his ex boyfriend, they were between friends. He didn’t have any obligation to interact with Jisung other than to say a cold and distant “Hi”, it was supposed to be like that. Minho is very unlucky though, it didn’t work at all. Minho tells himself he has no feelings towards Jisung that are good, or related to love. He’s not particularly lying, jealousy isn’t a good feeling.

Yet, Minho doesn’t want to feel it at all. He wasn’t jealous when they were together, why should he be now? It makes absolutely no sense for him to be jealous of someone who isn’t his, at least not anymore. Minho throws away any thoughts that say he wants Jisung to be his again, he’s sure they don’t work together, and he doesn’t think they ever will. 

Minho deep down wishes people around Jisung were blind, incapable of seeing how pretty he is. He wished that for so long, since the first time he saw Jisung he was already afraid to lose him. Someone that is such a pleasing view is difficult to catch, even more difficult to keep. Minho couldn’t keep him, he lost his most precious catch, not like that hunts him still. He did his best staying away, deleting Jisung from his life, not to be haunted by the fact they’re not together anymore.

On that day, he thought to himself, it’s okay, I did my part, when I see him I won’t care. And he didn’t. Until he realized people are not blind. When that boy stared at Jisung’s thighs, he was already feeling a small burning inside his body, and when he touched him, every little drop of blood inside his veins boiled. Pure anger, pure annoyance, pure jealousy.

Minho tried his best to not look at what was happening, he moved his head to the side and forcefully laughed at Changbin’s jokes, he teased the way he was holding Seungmin’s hand so cutely, but his brain didn’t shut up. He wasn’t able to focus, from time to time he would quickly stare at the way Jisung was talking to that boy, how his hands didn’t leave his tights. How they left at some point. 

When they left, Minho’s heart dropped. His stomach hurts like he was about to throw up, he took a lot of long breaths but he felt like smoke was leaving his ears. He kept imagining Jisung kissing that stranger, that ugly boy touching his tummy, pulling down his pretty pink skirt. He hated every second. When Jisung came back, Minho looked at him with such a disgusted face that Jisung quickly looked away. His clothes look fine, at least. 

“Where were you, Han?” Chan laughs while saying, Minho doesn’t move a muscle, too pissed to react or laugh with him to pretend he’s not bothered. Changbin laughs too, but when he looks at Minho, he laughs more uncomfortably looking down and stopping his laugh. Seungmin stares at Minho too, but quickly looks away, trying not to make people pay attention to him.

“Doing what I do best,” Jisung says playfully, Chan laughs again. Minho feels his hands getting numb, of stress, he’s even more pissed now. How dare him? He wasn’t like that. 

“Being a whore,” Minho whispers to himself, not quietly enough. The vibes in the table shift, everyone gets suddenly quiet, uncomfortable, awkward, Minho regrets it. 

“Yes, the one you fell in love with,” Jisung says ironically, Minho felt a weird urge to punch him. He would never, he’s just a little too pissed to function. He hesitates, but as soon as he can, he gets up. 

Minho goes outside, it’s dark already. He has a bad habit that came back when he was trying to get over Jisung. He needs nicotine to cope, Jisung seems so fine, like he’s not even trying to forget him, it makes him so extremely pissed to think he didn’t cry a river. He lights his cigarette sitting on the chair on Changbin’s balcony. He has a fancy apartment, which is very fun to hang out on. 

Thinking about Changbin, he hears his voice.

“Minho?” Changbin calls, Minho looks back at him, smiles gently letting the smoke out. Changbin smiles back, reassuring gaze, “How are you?” 

“Do I have to say it?” Minho says, looking to the horizon. City lights, small noises coming from the streets, some of them are cars passing, some are people talking. It’s weirdly relaxing, and the nicotine is helping. 

“No,” Changbin laughs awakwardly, “What the fuck was that?” He asks, Minho laughs forcefully again. He should’ve known that coming to a party where Jisung is wasn’t going to be great, but he tried. He was tired of declining the invites, tired of ignoring his friends for his own sake, tired of being seen as selfish, out of control, even a bad friend. He has to keep his shit together. What a dumb idea to date someone that is so incerted in his friend group. 

“I promise you I’m over him,” Minho says, and Changbin doesn’t seem to believe, “Seriously,” He says, “I’m just not used to seeing him with someone else,” Changbin nods, he sits too. 

“Neither are we,” Changbin confesses, Minho looks at him funny, it has been months, he doesn’t know why they think it’s weird.

“What do you mean by that?” Minho asks, confused. He always wanted to ask them how Jisung was doing, he wanted to know if he was okay, he never did. Minho is full of pride, he’s obsessed with being the one who is right, who is winning. 

“I don’t think you’re going to like this,” Changbin says, Minho agrees. He doesn’t, he doesn’t want to think about Jisung, to picture him living without him. It’s selfish, he knows, he can’t ignore that it is. Still, it’s complicated when someone leaves, taking the warmth of their bodies, the light on their eyes and the touches of love, “He’s kind of out of control,” Changbin says, Minho looks at him confused, eyebrows glued to each other, “I mean, what you saw today isn’t rare. Actually, not at all,” 

Minho feels terrible. He doesn’t like it indeed. He’s with other people, all the time. His soft body is being touched by more hands that aren’t his, Minho doesn’t want to admit to himself that hearing that hurts. But he cannot deny it, his heart hurts, he feels weirdly betrayed, it's like losing everything you have in a split of a second. Minho wants Jisung to himself. 

“Where is he?” Minho asks, he sounds more rough than he was supposed to sound. He feels rage, betrayal, pain. He wasn’t supposed to feel like that, he doesn’t want to feel like that, he wishes for a moment he could turn off his feelings, let them go. Sometimes he wonders if being completely empty inside with no feelings is better than feeling empty because he feels too much. Either one is miserable, but he doesn’t feel like he deserves more than a miserable living. 

“Depends on what you’re going to do,” Changbin sounds a little bit scared, he feels bad because he sounded like he would do something bad to Jisung. He is filled with rage, he sure is, but he would never hurt Jisung, he’s never going to be capable of such a thing, he has to admit Jisung was once the thing he loved the most. He might still be, but that Minho doesn’t want to feel. 

“I just want to talk,” Minho says, more calmer, he’s trying his best to keep calm. He knows he’s not going to be. He’s too overwhelmed. 

“In my room, he left too when you got up,” Changbin says, he looks scared still, he hates that gaze. It makes Minho look like a monster, maybe he’s passing that vibe, even though he knows he’s far from being a monster. Only if the definition of monster is someone enraged by his own feelings, and those he projects, “Please, keep calm,” Changbin asks. Minho throws his cigarette out of the balcony, and gets up quickly. 

If the floor was pure wood and the music weren’t kind of loud, anyone would hear the way he was stepping. He hears some chairs moving and then, Changbin telling someone to sit down. He trusts him after all, and if he didn't, no one could stop him, not even Chan, doesn’t matter how strong he is. Changbin’s room is the last one, and Minho loses his courage as soon as he’s some centimeters away from the door. He stops there, his body freezes. He decides to listen, to see if Jisung is there alone or not. He doesn’t hear talking, he hears noises, they sound like someone is suffering.

Maybe he’s hearing moans. The courage comes back, his blood boils again, like he’s burning inside and out. He gets suddenly blinded by his own anger, he doesn’t even remember banging the door open. It wasn't even closed all the way.  
The sound of the door slamming against the wall makes someone surprised. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” That’s Jisung’s voice. It doesn’t sound like he’s having pleasure, it sounds sad, angry, even a little bit broken. He knows that voice. He was crying. Minho can see again, not filled with anger anymore. So in that moment. He sees Jisung, sitting on Changbin’s bed, eyes and cheeks red. He wants to run towards him. He wants to hold him and tell him to never cry again. He can’t.

“I want to talk to you,” Minho says, he keeps his voice low, still there’s anger there. A lingering anger, the way he sounds when he can’t keep his feelings inside. Jisung uses his fists to rub his eyes.

“Well, I don’t want to talk to you,” He says. Minho forgot that Jisung can be a pain in the ass sometimes, he used to love it. It’s funny, how he forgot it because he used to like it. He tried to fixate on Jisung’s mistakes, even though there weren't enough mistakes to take away the good memories he had. 

“I don’t fucking care, you’re going to listen,” Minho says, walking towards the bed. He stands two steps away from Jisung, who is sitting looking at him. He gets up two. Minho can smell his perfume, he can see the little spots on his pink hair that are losing color, he can see the way his cheeks are red. 

“What do you want from me?” Jisung says, he almost screams, and Minho holds himself. He wants to say that he wants Jisung, that he wants Jisung to never be touched by someone else. He will never say those words though. 

“To take care of yourself,” Minho screams, not very loudly, but his voice gets higher. Jisung laughs, and Minho’s blood boils, son of a bitch. He knew Jisung wouldn’t hear, there’s a thing, and maybe the thing that ruined everything. Twl strong and stubborn personalities can’t complete each other. Actually, they destroy. They destroyed themselves and then, their relationship. 

“What are you, my dad? Fuck off, Minho,” He says, ironically, such a tone he’s very used to. Jisung is ironic, sarcastic, stubborn, and Minho fell in love with him, like he never did for someone else.

“No, I’m not. But it disgusts me the way you’re out here making a fool of yourself, kissing everyone you see,” Minho is angry, pissed, his face is getting hotter and he wants to curse out everything. Jisung laughs again.

“And what about it?” Jisung says, laughing, not like he finds it funny. Once again, sarcastically, making fun of Minho’s words, “I’m not the fool, Minho,” He playfully says, his voice is shaking a little bit, “You are the one that wants to kiss me so bad it makes you look stupid,” Minho laughs ironically, filled with anger. Jisung is petulant, the biggest of brats. 

“No, I don’t,” Minho bursts into a shaking mess, he closes both of his hands into fists, he wants to punch him so bad, so fucking bad. Not kiss him, punch him, “Shut up,”

“I know you, Minho,” Jisung laughs again, Minho’s hands are shaking in anger, “If you want to shut me up so bad, why don’t you do it already?” He says, and then smirks, his eyes are shining with a light filled with sarcasm and petulance. Minho hates him, he hates him so much.

In anger, Minho pushes Jisung, who falls in the bed, he lays there and it wasn’t very difficult to push him, he’s very light, and his face is far from sarcastic now. Minho stares at him, big shiny eyes filled off fear, his pink hair all over his face, and his tiny pink skirt is a little bit pulled up. He has his leg closed but his feet very apart. He’s so pretty Minho thinks, he’s a brat, he’s stubborn, annoying, the biggest pain the ass that ever lived. But he’s so pretty and intoxicating, his skin is so soft he feels weird urges to touch him. Minho makes a step forward, with one of his legs, he opens Jisung’s. He still looks scared, he didn’t even flinch though, he looks curious and scared, like he’s afraid of what might happen yet he wants to know where it’s going. But not even Minho does. 

He bends his body forward putting both of his hands on the side of Jisung’s head. He’s very close now, almost feeling Jisung’s breath on his face, he relaxes his body fitting perfectly between Jisung’s. He realizes that Jisung is breathing more heavily now, his eyes get even bigger, even more shiny. The smell of Jisung is all over his senses, he breaths in very deep. Jisung always smelled good, and he has his own unique smell. Minho remembers walking around at night and feeling his scent on the streets, on weird corners. He looked and looked around to see where it was coming from, but the streets were empty. He can’t say he didn’t miss it, the way it complements Jisung’s complexion, the way it makes Minho forget about everything like he’s tasting some kind of drug. 

“Minho,” Jisung whispers, his voice is tender, with a tone of small fear lingering with his words, with a feeling of curiosity mixed with the fear of being dominated, “What are you doing?” He asks, even more quietly, so only Minho would hear. It’s pleasing having Jisung’s words said directly to him, and only to him. To hear him whisper, not shout and scream. 

“Shutting you up,” Minho whispers back, tenderly too, softly, with a mix of lust, he can’t help himself but not to feel the deadly sin of lust while feeling Jisung’s warm tights around his own and smelling his sweet scent. Minho is sure he’s going to regret it, Minho is also sure he’s going crazy, insane, a part of his conscience leaves his head to be filled with Jisung’s presence. He gets closer, he feels Jisung’s heavy breaths, panting, making his skin a little warmer, Jisung closes his eyes. Softly, telling Minho to keep going. He wants to hold himself back, to get up and leave, leave Jisung, that house, that lust and that scent behind. However, he brushes his nose against Jisung’s, before moving his head slightly to the side and taking his lips.

What starts with a small peck doesn’t take long to become an extreme fight of dominance, longing, yearning. Jisung’s lips still taste the same it used to taste, and it still feels as addictive as the nicotine Minho likes to smoke. Minho still feels like honey drops out of Jisung’s lips, a sweet, golden, stick taste that embraces his taste buds. Minho has a sweet tooth, but only the taste of the honey that Jisung has makes him feel satisfied. Jisung is reacting to the kiss with despair, Minho does it firmilly, yet rough and fast. But Jisung is a mess, he kisses him deeply and even quicker, like he waited for years to have Minho’s lips against his. He moves his arms and locks them over Minho’s neck, with his spare hand Minho easily holds both of his wrists and pulls them down, holding Jisung’s hands over his head and holding his own weight with his other hand. 

Jisung fights a little but easily melts into the kiss again, Minho can still feel his hands moving like he wants to touch Minho. He doesn’t allow it, Jisung doesn’t deserve it yet, Minho feels the urge to make him pay for his sarcasm, his ironic laughs, and his nights with someone else. Jisung’s hands were all over another boy hours ago, and he has to earn the right to touch Minho with the same hands he used to hold a strange body. 

Jisung is not only a brat outside, he’s a brat on the sheets too. He has always been a spoiled brat, he likes to play with Minho. He knows Minho likes to be in control, and he teases, trying to weaken him. However, he doesn’t know he’s always in control, he makes Minho crazy, he might be dominated by Minho most of the time, but Minho, Minho’s head, it’s completely dominated by Jisung. Dominated by his desire, the desire of feeling Jisung all over him, the desire of feeling his skin, the soft material of his skirts, the tingling material of his provocative underwear. 

Intoxicated by the thought of Jisung’s underwear, he puts one of his legs up, right underneath Jisung’s skirt, he feels a little shiver go down his spine when he feels something hard on his skinny black jeans. Jisung is very easily stimulated, at least with Minho, he’s always easy. One hot kiss and Minho feels that he’s already hard. A brat who doesn’t know how to control himself. 

Minho’s blood stopped boiling inside his veins for a while, but now it boils again, not of anger, not of shame, our jealousy, it boils with pleasure. The feeling of Jisung’s member on his leg is indeed difficult to ignore, and for a body so filled with lust and desire, a body that wants that kind of feeling so desperately, it’s not too long until he feels exactly like Jisung. 

Minho slowly lets the weight of his body fall over Jisung, still kissing him at a fast pace, now his leg is even more pressed against him. Jisung does what he does best, he teases. He moves his hips, in circular motions, humping into Minho’s thighs. Minho lets out a sigh, son of a bitch, Jisung is a big son of a bitch. It’s difficult to have control when he wanted that for so long, when he hid that longing for a while, and Jisung doesn’t seem to care. 

He’s such a brat it makes Minho want to ruin him in such ways he cannot wrap his head around. He gets his spare hand and instead of doing what was planned, he moves his hand to Jisung’s waist. Such thin waist, he notes to himself. He squeezes his waist with a lot of strength, trying to stop him from humping, Jisung lets out a whiny complaint, smothered by Minho’s lips. Oh, he loves when Jisung whines. 

He suddenly stops the kiss and Jisung is out of breath, eyes closed, lips red and stained, with his mouth up. He tries to reach for Minho’s lips again and Minho puts even more strength to his hand that is holding both of Jisung’s hands up, making him stop middle away abruptly. He whines, he lets a small noise like a whip and tries to move around, Minho holds his waist more forcefully and puts more weight on Jisung’s body, which also means putting more friction into his hard member, he lets out a soft moan. Another shiver goes down Minho’s spine, he cannot help it. 

“Stop moving,” He whispers, more close to Jisung’s mouth, and Jisung is more sensible than Minho. He can feel when he’s getting shivers. It’s so hot, that thing about Jisung, the way he’s sensible, how easy it is to make him flinch, whine, have spasms, moan, and to get him so overwhelmed he sobs. Minho has a plan to make him pay, he’s going to take advantage of how easy it is to make Jisung get to his limit. He has done it before when Jisung misbehaved. Jisung fights a little more until he gives up, funny how obedient he gets when he realizes Minho is going to do something he will like. 

Minho uses the hand on Jisung's wrist to tease. He runs it on there for a while, small touch. He gets close to his skirt and Jisung does a little wiggle, moving his waist to tell Minho what to do and where to go. He presses his body down again and Jisung stops, he chuckles. He’s looking into Jisung’s shiny eyes when he puts his hands under Jisung’s skirt, he seems very excited but Minho only takes his shirt out of the skirt, leaving his member untouched. He whines again. Minho chuckles.

Minho moves his lips to Jisung’s ears, “Why so impatient, baby?” When Minho lets out that pet name Jisung’s heart starts racing, like he just saw a ghost. The ghost of them probably. Minho for a moment thinks about the way he missed calling Jisung his baby. He doesn’t want to think about that though.

Minho brushes his fingertips against the soft skin of Jisung’s tummy, his fingers burn, not only because Jisung is completely burning, but also because he’s feeling that skin, that soft skin, the skin he missed softly touching his. Minho can now feel the small hairs of his tummy all up, he loves what he does with Jisung’s body. He then proceeds to put his whole palm over his stomach, and then he moves a little up, touching one of his nipples softly, Jisung whimpers, and when Minho decides to touch it a little more roughly, he shakes with every little touch. Minho proceeds to leave small and wet kisses on Jisung’s neck, his weak spot. Minho’s lips taste like Jisung’s scent and he can’t help but lick his own lips in the small seconds he’s not kissing Jisung’s neck.

Jisung shakes even more, overwhelmed even, by the way Minho is kissing his most sensible spot and playing with him. Minho loves feeling Jisung’s body reacting to his actions, and it’s even better when he shakes so much he gets friction because of Minho’s leg, he lets out small noises leaving his mouth every single time it happens. Oh, it sounds like music. 

When Minho stops brushing against Jisung’s nipple and goes down again, Jisung shakes in excitement, little does he know Minho is planning to give him an overwhelming amount of pleasure. Jisung normally doesn’t get to his limit, the one he sobs, it happened one time, and he’s pretty when he cries. But Minho gives him a little break. He’s not planning to give him any breaks. Minho wants to ruin him, he needs to see his face completely fucked up to stop. 

Minho doesn’t want to take his skirt off, so he runs his hand over the material, until he finds Jisung’s thigh. The one that the boy was holding like it belonged to him, Minho takes notes that he’s going to stain those thighs, mark his territory. He shaves his legs constantly to wear skirts so it’s soft like silk, Minho teases around that area, and then moves his leg a little over Jisung’s member just to see him sigh. He moves his hand to the intern part of Jisung’s thigh, and goes up slowly, torturing him. It’s working because he’s trying to move down, only to be restrained by Minho’s hands holding his own.

He gets dangerously close to Jisung’s cock, so dangerously close his hand can feel the intense warmth that comes from it, Jisung tries to close his legs and also gets stopped by Minho’s leg, making it even more torturous. He plays around that area teasing for a few seconds, then moves his hand a little forward. He feels lace, tingling his fingers, he’s definitely completely hard now. If he wasn’t before, now he feels it pulsing under the material of his pants. It feels so good. 

He wants to tease more but he wants to feel it. He puts his whole over Jisung’s member, his lacy panties are wet. So easy to get him all wet, sensible baby. He rubs his hand over it and then moves his legs a little too, Jisung lets out a painfully good moan, Minho smiles over the skin of Jisung’s neck, then licks it, rubbing his hand a little quicker over the tingly material, he feels Jisung’s cock pulsing too. He wanted to be touched so much, it’s clear in his body, the electric body shivering under Minho’s.

“You like that?” Minho whispers against Jisung’s skin, and he nods frantically, Minho smiles again, biting Jisung’s neck, hard enough to leave the mark of his teeth there. Then he knows exactly what to do, he makes the fiction quick, and Jisung whimpers, then, he stops for a few seconds, Jisung complains, and starts slowly again, slowly but pressing his hand over it, then he goes quickly again and Jisung becomes a mess again. He controls every single move, this time, Jisung seems so filled with despair that he doesn’t even try to fight, scared that Minho will stop completely. And he does, he takes his face out of Jisung’s neck and looks at him, he is biting his lips, face red, with a needy gaze, his hair is more messy since the only part he can move is his head. 

“Beg,” Minho lets out, looking at his face with a wicked expression, Jisung whines, he’s hesitating. And Minho squeezes Jisung’s member and then takes his hand away, the whines again, this time is different.

“P-Please,” Jisung says, his voice is shaking, he sounds so good when he’s begging. Minho knows he’s not the only one there with pride bigger than the Eiffel Tower, and he loves when Jisung’s pride falls because of Minho. He still doesn’t touch him and Jisung starts to whine again, “Please… Please Minho, touch me,” Exactly what he wants to hear. Minho smirks to him before reaching to the beginning of his panties, he pulls them down enough to free Jisung’s cock. 

Jisung sighs and closes his eyes when Minho holds his member with his hand. And then lets out a moan when Minho moves his hand slowly, he touches the tip with his thumb and borrows a little bit of Jisung’s pre-cum to use as a lubricant. Jisung spasms underneath him when he touches his sensible skin, he’s very sensible in the tip. Minho goes up and down from beginning to end and Jisung squirms underneath him, when he gets to the tip again he makes his hand firmer and focuses his moves there. He goes quickly and Jisung is known for being noisy, he moans and whimpers, he tries to move and always gets completely contained by Minho’s hands. Minho is not the strongest, he's far from being, but Jisung is light and during any sexual thing he gets weak, once again very easy to be stimulated. 

Jisung doesn’t know how to control himself anymore and Minho stares at him, his mouth open leaving a lot of soft and agonizing sounds, his body spasms, shakes, and he’s very messy already. Minho knows Jisung’s body like his own, he has touched every little part of his body, he has perfected how to make Jisung feel the best of pleasures. Minho feels his ego get a little bigger thinking about how no one will ever make him feel like that.

“Do your little hook ups make you feel like this?” Minho asks, panting a little because he’s moving his arm very fast, he wants to hear Jisung say it, he doesn’t say much since he’s whining and whimpering, “Answer me,” He says going even more quick, Jisung tries to move his hands around. 

“Ah,” He tries to say something and Minho makes it even faster, he gets completely overwhelmed, but he takes three turbulent deep breaths before opening his mouth again, “No,” He almost screams like he’s holding onto that for a long time. 

Minho smiles, and then gets a little slower but not enough for Jisung to complain, just enough to make him agonize less. Minho keeps that pace and Jisung is noisy, and he knows that he’s close. He can see in the way his body is shivering how he spasms and the way his head moves back. When Minho hears a louder moan, he moves his hand all the way down and holds the base of Jisung’s member very strongly. And Jisung lets out a turbulent moan of agony, he tries to move his waist, and he’s found with the strength of Minho’s body restricting him from doing so. He whines so loud, Minho thinks people might hear from outside. He keeps whining and wanting to move, and it doesn’t work. 

Minho stares at his face, Jisung is trying desperately to move and he bites his lips so strongly they might end up stained. He looks at Jisung and then still fighting he shuts his eyes more forcefully and in the middle of the whining Minho sees small tears leave his eyes. Minho smiles, he teases moving his hand up and Jisung makes crying noises mixed with a moan, and then. Minho holds the base again, still smiling, he desperately tries to move again. More tears leave his eyes.

“Who do you belong to?” Minho says, moving his hand up and down, holding the base again, Jisung cries more, overwhelmed, “Who do you belong to, Jisung?” He asks again, louder. Jisung keeps crying.

He inhales, and in the middle of tears he tries to say something that ends up sounding like a whine. He opens his mouth and then, opens his eyes, it’s all red, he finds Minho looking at that crying mess, his cheeks are wet, some tears fall and them he inhales again, “To you, t-to,” He whimpers again, “Only to you,” He says, Minho moves his hand down and then kisses his cheek, then both of his wet eyes, when he pulls away he starts moving his hand again and Jisung bends his head back. 

He moans with relief when Minho starts bombing his dick again, he releases Jisung’s hands. For a second he doesn’t realize, but when he does he quickly puts both of his arms on Minho’s shoulders and leaves his hands on his back. When Minho goes quicker, Jisung presses his somewhat long nails against Minho’s back, it hurts good. When Jisung moans so loudly the whole party outside can hear and spasms so much his whole body wiggles around, Minho knows what’s coming, he bombs so hard his arm hurts, and some tears are seen again. Jisung comes all over Minho’s hand, Minho’s jeans and all over his skirt. Minho massages the tip after he cums just to see him his body spasms and to hear his soft agonizing moans. He stops and Jisung is still shaking, he opens his eyes, and stares deep into Minho’s eyes, then with his weak arms he pulls Minho just a little bit down and pulls his head up to kiss him, Minho accepts it. Jisung’s lips are burning, so is his skin, he’s face is all wet especially his cheeks and his chin, he kisses Minho in his own pace now, his quick messy away, and Minho gives into the kiss. He takes his hand off of Jisung’s skirt, and cleans it on Changbin’s sheets. He doesn’t know if Changbin is going to kill him or be happy, maybe both. 

After cleaning his hand he puts both of his arms underneath Jisung’s back, Jisung moves his back so he can get full access. He picks Jisung up, and Jisung wraps his legs over Minho’s waist, he’s so small. Minho holds him while kissing by his big bottom, and Jisung kisses him passionately. He sits on the bed and he breaks the kiss to move around in the bed so they’re in a good position. Jisung holds tightly into him, laying his head on Minho’s chest, smelling him. Maybe he’s not the only one who missed the smell. 

When he’s in the right position, Jisung sits on Minho’s lap, and they look at each other's eyes for a while. Jisung has pretty eyes, pretty gaze, pretty face, he’s the prettiest boy Minho has ever seen, Minho wants to look at him forever, he doesn’t know if he can, but he wants to. Jisung smiles at him before reaching for his own shirt, pulling it up, when he’s completely naked from the hips up, Minho holds his tiny waist feeling his skin, he has such a beautiful golden-ish skin, and a tiny little tummy when he sits. He used to hate being on top, because he always looked at his tummy and got embarrassed, Minho likes that now he’s completely confident about himself. 

Jisung shakes his head trying to make his hair leave his face, it doesn’t work. He looks fairy-like with his hair pink, and it matches his choice of skirts. Jisung puts his hands on Minho’s hips and then holds his shirt, he looks at Minho asking for permission and Minho nods. When he feels Jisung’s hands brushing against his skin while pulling up his shirt, he shakes slightly. Minho is without a shirt, Jisung brushes his hands around his chest and then his stomach, which is not very defined but a little bit since he likes to dance. 

Jisung moves his hips over Minho’s lap, and Minho’s member pulses a little bit, he’s good at doing that. He wiggles his body a little more, and then moves his hands to the buttons, he doesn’t ask for permission maybe the way Minho reacted was enough. When Jisung opens the his pants he gets a little relief, he’s was so focused on making Jisung feel good that he forgot about how much his cook needed to breathe’, Jisung does some shenanigans to take Minho’s pants up to his knees, and Minho drops his slippers and then moves around, throwing his pants away. His black underwear brushes against Jisung’s lace, and the thin material helps him feel it. Jisung wiggles his body around, holding Minho’s thighs, he moves quickly, and Minho lets out some sighs. He moves his hands then to the top of his underwear, and pulls it down. Minho’s member jumps out, and he almost laughs. 

He doesn’t because Jisung holds the tip and then he realized, Jisung was not the only one who wanted to be touched. He didn’t know how much he wanted to feel Jisung’s hand there, before he felt it. He shivers, and then Jisung moves and Minho feels the lace, and it’s friction, he missed feeling Jisung’s underwear too. He didn’t know he was into lingerie, until he pulled Jisung’s skirt for the first time and saw his red lace. Minho touches, Jisung’s thighs, like he’s holding his. He squeezes it and then moves it up, pulling Jisung’s skirt up too, he sees the pink lace, embarrassing most of his half hard member. He holds Jisung’s hips, making him move more, peaking on the way he moves, and how pink compliments his skin. 

He remembered how Jisung was good at rolling around. He just didn’t remember how good he actually is. It’s better than the memories he used to avoid, it’s so much better. He realizes he takes one of his hands off of his tight, and Minho doesn’t quite understand, until he moves his hands towards Minho’s lips, placing it over them. He moves them around smoothly and Minho opens his mouth. Jisung puts his fingers inside Minho’s mouth and he sucks it, making them wet. Then, Jisung sucks them too, and moves them behind his back. He gets slightly up and then sits back, tilting his ass a little up, he moans quietly and then proceeds to ride both Minho’s lap and his own fingers, he closes his eyes lustfully, and Minho stares at him, then the way his lace and his cook are touching his own, and the way he moves his arm a little while riding them. Jisung bites his lips, and Minho feels something pulsing over him. He lets out small sighs, squeezing Jisung’s waist, and pulling him down, making their members touch each other more strongly and for Jisung’s fingers to go deeper and deeper. They sigh in synchrony, and Minho closes his eyes because it’s good and then quickly opens it to stare at Jisung. 

That pretty body, that pretty boy over him. He almost feels like he doesn’t deserve it. Jisung is pretty, but there’s something about the way he looks when he’s feeling pleasure that is even prettier. Jisung looks heavenly, like he’s reaching the sky, and Minho can see the stars and clouds over his fairy-like hair.

Jisung gets his ass up again, and then holds Minho’s cock. He knows what's coming. He suddenly closes his eyes, and his tip is touching something different. Something kind of wet. And Jisung starts sitting down again, Minho almost lets out a scream, he squeezes Jisung’s waist so hard it might leave the bruise of his fingers. Jisung gets down painfully slow, and Minho tenses his muscles, and when he’s completely inside Jisung he moans. He forgot how warm and tight he was, he forgot how intense it is to feel him. He realizes they’re not even wearing any protection. Which he hopes to not regret later. 

He’s not the only one that easily leaks though, so they’re always fine doing it without much lubrication. He must admit, it doesn’t happen with everyone. Minho is mostly difficult to please, to get so hard he leaks. But there’s something about the way Jisung attracts him, Jisung does crazy things to his body. He never had a boner by kissing someone, until he kissed Jisung for the first time. 

Jisung starts moving, he rolls his body around and Minho squeezes his waist again, helping him move. Jisung has this thing, where he mixes his rolls with slight ups and downs, he’s sure good at riding. The soft skin of his ass is brushing against Minho’s thighs and it makes him crazy, it makes him go completely nuts. He loves the way Jisung’s small body moves freely, how he has control over his hips, how he pulls Minho so deep, and the way he’s so good at making him feel good. 

When Jisung starts riding him his hands almost drop, and Jisung starts leaving out some moans. Now the noise of both their skins colliding is louder, Minho lets out some moans too. He’s not noisy like Jisung, he’s often quiet and contained, but it never felt that good. To finally go inside and out of Jisung again is fulfilling some kind of longing and desire inside him that he didn’t even know he wanted so badly. 

He stops Jisung’s movements abruptly and Jisung stares at him with confusion, “Get on all fours,” He says, and Jisung smiles. He gets off of Minho and he already misses it, he throws himself to the side and Minho gets up. He moves around his pants, and finally gets something to make it more fun. When he gets up, he takes his underwear completely and looks up at the bed to see Jisung on all fours, his skirt pulled up, his nice ass all lifted and his panties on his thighs. If he wasn't so desperate to be with Jisung, he would stop there and stare. 

He hops into bed again, and Jisung looks at him and shakes his hips a little, teasing. His tongue between his teeth. A brat. Minho is quick to open that goddamn condom. After he slides it in, he brushes just the tip of it onto Jisung’s, and Jisung wiggles around like a request. He pulls in running his hand through Jisung’s back and then pushes his head down, gluing it over Changbin’s pillow. Jisung’s ass gets even higher, and his perfectly tilted back is perfect. He holds the back of Jisung's head before moving, since it’s a hundred times more lubricated, he’s not going to play around. He rocks his hips so fast and strong Jisung takes a while to adjust to his pace, and proceeds to move his hips too. Minho only holds his cock, he doesn’t need to move it, since it’s so fast paced the work is already done.

Jisung has his eyes closed, mouth open letting out whimpers, his body is firm yet shaking. His member starts leaking again, he’s so needy. Minho feels like he’s stepping on heaven and only god knows how much he missed that, how many nights he tried to find that feeling in other bodies, and never fulfilling his needs. Maybe it’s because none of those bodies belonged to Jisung, none of those bodies had his sweet smell, his honey, his silky skin, no one sounded like him, no one was hot like him. 

Minho knows now that he doesn’t want to find someone else, he knows now that the only skin his body wants to feel is Jisung’s. The only person he wants to hold, to kiss, to fuck, is him, and only him. No one feels like Jisung, and Jisung feels so good. He feels his whole body reacting to how warm he is, how he moves, there’s no other feeling he likes more than that. He goes so fast and hard that Jisung legs combust, he falls into bed. Minho moves him around, laying him with his stomach up. He comes back inside and then Jisung puts both his legs over Minho’s shoulders, Minho leans in more, and Jisung is very flexible. He grabs his own dick to stimulate himself and Minho moves his hands to Jisung’s neck, he bends his head back, giving him full access quickly. Jisung bites his lips and closes his eyes. Minho starts going fast again, now it’s even more noisy. He wants to close his eyes, but he wants to see his hands around his neck and the way he reacts from being choked. 

Jisung moans more lower now since Minho is holding his neck, and Minho feels a pleasure by holding his neck and going faster inside him that he will never know how to put into words. He’s so overwhelmed that he starts to cold sweat and he feels that it’s coming. It always starts on his feet, and his spine reacts, shivers, his legs shake, and he feels his cook pulsing more than ever, his heart beats faster and faster. And then he holds Jisung’s neck even harder, touching Jisung’s forehead with his. He finally closes his eyes and his back curls, Jisung’s is moaning too, and Minho lets out a painful moan, long and almost too loud. He comes inside Jisung and when he takes one of his hands off his neck, he moves it around Jisung’s tummy to realize he has come again too. Not the only one who is desperate.

He drops his body over Jisung’s, and for a while he just lays down, getting all sticky but he doesn’t care. He will never care to get dirty when it comes to Jisung. Jisung holds his body close, so tightly it almost leaves Minho out of breath. His heart is racing so is Jisung’s. He doesn’t know where it started, but Minho feels his hair getting wet. He moves his head up and looks at Jisung, he’s all red, so is his eyes, now seeing Jisung crying isn’t pleasing at all. Jisung stares at him, deep inside his eyes

“Minho,” He calls, whispering, they’re faces are so close, “I missed you,” He says in the middle of tears that hurt Minho’s inside like it’s breaking his bones. Those words hurt, hurt so bad, he didn’t want to hear them, but he needed, he needed them. Minho doesn’t say anything. He moves his body down until he reaches Jisung’s tight, “What are you doing?” Jisung asks in pure confusion, and Minho doesn’t say anything either. He moves his lips over that silky skin, and then bites a small portion of his skin, then proceeds to suck it, Jisung doesn’t complain. When he decides it’s ready, he lets go, he looks at it like a work of art. It almost forms a little heart. 

“Marking my territory,”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for the support on this weird project of mine!


End file.
